ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Grey DeLisle
| birth_place = Fort Ord, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names = Grey DeLisle-Griffin Grey Griffin | occupation = Voice actress, singer-songwriter | years_active = 1996–present | spouse = * * }} | children = 3 | module = }}Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), credited as Grey DeLisle ( ) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows, and video games. Her voice roles include Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Samantha "Sam" Manson from Danny Phantom, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Frankie Foster, Duchess, and Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Showdown, as well as Lola, Lana, and Lily Loud from The Loud House, Queen Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Vambre Warrior from Mighty Magiswords, and Prince Puppycorn from Unikitty!. She has been the voice of Daphne Blake in the Scooby-Doo cartoons and direct-to-videos and other appearances since 2000. In video games, she voices characters such as Amanda Valenciano Libre from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and Jacqueline Natla in both Tomb Raider games; Anniversary and Underworld. On September 27, 2018, Griffin released her debut comedy act, titled, "My First Comedy Special". Early life and career DeLisle was born in Fort Ord, California, to truck driver George Van Oosbree and singer Joanna Ruth. Her parents separated when she was young. She has one younger brother. DeLisle's mother became a born-again Pentecostal when she was eleven and she was later raised by her maternal grandmother, Eva Flores, a vocalist who performed with salsa musician Tito Puente. She credits her father's love of country music as the biggest influence on her musical taste. She attended Chula Vista High School in the same graduating class as Mario Lopez. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of comedy on the advice of a friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices. Her impressions earned the attention of a casting director and was advised to take up voice acting. At this time, she went back to her musical ambitions but also took classes in voice-overs. She soon began working with talent agent Sandy Schnarr. In the Scooby-Doo franchise, DeLisle has voiced Daphne Blake since the direct-to-video movie Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, which she inherited from her friend and teacher Mary Kay Bergman following the latter's suicide. She later said of Bergman: "It was an interesting turn of events to get to play Daphne, but I'm so glad that I have the role, and I was glad that I was able to carry that on for her. She set the bar very high." DeLisle also credited the work for helping her maintain her music career, stating "I think Daphne just saved country music". Personal life Her first marriage was to Christopher DeLisle in 1992. The two later divorced in 1993. In 2002, she married Murry Hammond of the country band Old 97's; their courtship and wedding were featured in an episode of A Wedding Story. She gave birth to their son Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond in 2007. They divorced in 2010. She later met Jared Griffin through Twitter, and they married on June 27, 2012. Their son Harlan was born in 2014. Griffin gave birth to her third child in 2016, a daughter named Mariposa. The two separated the following year. Discography Albums * The Small Time (2000) * Homewrecker (2002) * Bootlegger, Vol. 1 (2003) * The Graceful Ghost (2004) * Iron Flowers (2005) * ''Loggerheads'' soundtrack (2005) * Anchored in Love: A Tribute to June Carter Cash (2007) Singles * 2006 – "Willie We Have Missed You", song on Beautiful Dreamer: The Songs of Stephen Foster (2006) Filmography References }} External links * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American alternative country singers Category:American country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Actors from California Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:People from Fort Ord, California Category:21st-century singers Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:21st-century American singers Category:Country musicians from California